The Concert
by Carson Court
Summary: When Weiss goes to see Juniper with Yang and Neptune, she doesn't foresee them getting together and ditching her for the night. Now if only see could see the stage, but this blond kid is just too tall for her to see over.


**Hey. So it's been a while... If you guys are keeping up with it at all, Connections _is_ being continued but I just don't really know where I'm going with it and I was rather busy with graduating high school and stuff. Anyways, I've got this quick empire one-shot and a Hogwarts AU which I haven't seen done with RWBY yet so naturally I want to try it out but then I'll try to work on Connections again. Anyways, you guys probably don't care to much so here's this goofy little one shot.**

 **Thanks,**

 **Court**

* * *

Weiss was pissed off. Not the usual, I'm annoyed with people now don't talk to me, or even the usual mood swings that she is pretty one to monthly. This was the most pissed off that she has ever been. Ever. First of all, the people she came to the concert with had gone off and were probably hooking up in the bushes. If it wasn't for the fact that it was her crush and one of her best friends, she wouldn't have been so pissed off, but it was. So naturally she was in a downright nasty mood, but when she got to her seat, there was a large, shaggy, blonde head directly in front of her, blocking the view. Usually she would have taken a different seat, but she wanted to spite the new couple by sitting between them, so she was stuck with a view of tall, blond, and scraggly instead of the band that she had come to see.

An hour later and Neptune and Yang had still yet to show and the band was about a quarter done with the performance, but Weiss had basically given up watching the show. She spent most of the time glaring a hole in the back of the blond kid in front of her and the rest of the time awkwardly walking around, looking for her 'friends' while trying to look like she was going to the bathroom or getting food. It was getting annoying, she had already spent 20 Len on a large soda and two pretzels. She had eaten those at her seat. While she had a distinct reason to do the second of her two pastimes, she wasn't sure why she spent so long glaring at the oblivious blond in front of her. Partly, and the reason she reason she told herself, was so that he would tell that she was staring at him, and when he glanced back she could yell at him. In her defense, she usually wasn't this mad but the circumstances had greatly annoyed her.

However, a small part of her was slightly interested in the boy, despite what she'd admit out loud. While bored, she checked the band's Twitter feed and noticed that they had posted a photo of what she assumed should have been her view, given that the boy in front of her wasn't there. The photo was of the lead member of the band seemingly looking at the photographer and waving with a slight blush on her face, matching her flaming hair. The caption along with the photo was ' pyrrha_nikos rocking the stage tonight with nora and lotus_ren. So glad to be your manager/photographer!'. The tweet was from the actual bands Twitter, so she couldn't tell what his name was, but after a bit of digging she found a tweet from nora with a picture of the same girl from the most recent tweet, who she assumed was Pyrrha, and a blond boy who had the same hair color as the boy in front of her. Pyrrha was laying against the boy, playing a handheld device while the boy, who she assumed was arc_seventh, writing something in a notebook. It took her a little while to decipher but she basically was able to tell that it was something along the lines of 'these two are cute but they still say that they are siblings and that they don't want to date' or something along those lines. She clicked on his Twitter handle and read his bio, 'seventh sibling and first boy of The Arcs, photography enthusiast, manager of Juniper.' This was surprising to Weiss, as she had heard of The Arcs and had most of their music on her phone. She also knew phone numbers of several girls who were daughters of the legendary couple who were a range of music stars, from Pop to Country. She also had several of their songs on her phone. However, she had never heard that they had a son. She was about to google The Arcs on her phone when she heard a slight 'oh!' from in front of her. The boy, who was certainly the manager of Juniper (she could tell from his ocean blue eyes and his aristocratic nose), was looking at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I in your way?" He grinned sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Yes." Weiss replied shortly.

"Oh. Do you want my place? I-" He stopped short when he saw her eyes narrow dangerously. Weiss was glad he caught the signal. He resumed talking. "There's someone about my height in front of me though, so it might not be much better. Oh and my name's Jaune." He stuck his hand out of to shake hers. She looked at it weirdly, since she had the various rules of etiquette drilled into her as a child since she was the heiress of her father's company, but didn't really know the social protocol of a concert, so she took his hand and shook it, slightly surprised by how firm but not crushing his warm hand was, and decided to make a bit of small talk.

"Weiss. So are you a fan of Juniper?" He smiled.

"You could say that. I'm their manager/photographer and I've known the frontman or frontwoman since we were in diapers. Our parents were close. How about you?"

"That's cool! I haven't been a fan long, but my friend Blake introduced me their music last week and my friends Yang and Neptune had an extra ticket, so they gave it to me."

"Wait, Yang Xaio Long? Neptune Vasilias?"

"Yeah, how do you know them?"

"I went to high school with them. We were in the same grade."

"Really? I went to high school with them as well! Beacon High, right?"

"Wait, your name is Weiss? As in the valedictorian, Weiss Schnee?"

"Yeah! So we went to high school together? I should remember you, what did you do?"

"Usually it was me, Pyrrha, Ren and Nora practicing music. If we didn't do that, we went out for lunch, so we did very little in the social scene or whatever you want to call it."

"Oh, that makes sense. I was more of a social butterfly in high school. We just must have not run into each other."

"Yeah, Beacon was a big school." They noticed that Juniper was walking back onto the stage. They hadn't noticed that they had even taken a break. Jaune made to turn back towards the stage, but stopped halfway and looked at Weiss, who raised an eyebrow in response.

"I realize that this could be a bit presumptive, but do you want to sit on my shoulders?" The boy had a bit of a blush ghost onto his face when he offered and Weiss felt a small blush herself on her own face.

"I, uh, is there still a tall person in front of you?" His head drooped slightly and he moved as much as he could to the side so she could see the person in front of him. Weiss guessed that he was even taller than Jaune was. He shrugged lamely as if to confirm her question. Weiss took a deep breath and tugged gently on his arm as he focused on the stage with a melancholic air. He turned and gave her a small smile.

"Yes." His brows knit together in confusion.

"Yes to what?" Weiss looked at him incredulously.

"To sitting on your shoulders, dunce." Jaune flushed a crimson red that matched his friend Pyrrha's hair and stammered a bit before turning around and letting her clamber onto his shoulders.

Once she was settled on her new perch, Jaune took a second to make sure they both were settled, before lightly grabbing her legs and standing up. Once she was looking over the crowd, she put her left hand on his shoulder and buried her right hand in his hair, to which he gave a slight protest to before she tugged on it lightly and told him to shut up. She couldn't help herself from playing lightly with his velvet soft hair as they watched the show in a conference silence, apart from Jaune's occasional comment on the song that Juniper had started. She was surprised how many of them he wrote himself or helped Pyrrha write. Even Ren and Nora, the other two and who she assumed were nora and lotus_ren, had had their hands in several songs.

When the show eventually ended, she found herself missing the presence of Jaune's warm hands on her calves and his hair in her hands when he set her down. They were both pleasantly surprised when Weiss grabbed his pinky with her own. He smiled down at her.

"I'm going to go meet the guys, do you want to come with?" She nodded.


End file.
